Prediksi Piala Dunia
by hotaruyuzuka
Summary: Disaat para karakter Hetalia dipersilahkan menjadi komentator untuk Piala Dunia 2010 kali ini, apa yang akan terjadi? No specific characters


Hahahahaha! Hotaruyuzuka sebagai fic-er (pembuat fanfic maksudnya) Alice Academy kesasar ke Hetalia Axis Powers!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Anime/Manga beserta tokoh-tokoh Hetalia Axis Powers tapi saya mau aja kalo dinikahin ama Kiku Honda-kun *digiling* dan tentu saja fic ini punya saya dan idenya keluar dari otak saya yang jenius(?)—uoohok!

No pairings.

Genre Humor mungkin *wondering* tentuin aja ah sendiri! Kegaringan tidak ditanggung

Demam Piala Dunia 2010 menyerang siapa aja apalagi negara-negara di Hetalia yang sebagian emang main di pertandingan sepak bola internasional itu. Nah, gimana komentar mereka soal Piala Dunia yang dilaksanakan dibenua hitam untuk pertama kalinya?

Grup A: Afrika Selatan, Meksiko, Uruguay, Prancis

"Jadi menurut anda sekalian bagaimana performa negara tambang berlian iti sebagai tuan rumah dan juga 3 negara lainnya yang menduduki tempat di Grup A?" tanya Rusia yang entah kenapa mengalungkan kamera dan memegang notes layaknya wartawan "Ah betapa inginnya aku menginjak negara itu dan merampas semua hartanya~~" ia berkata demikian masih dengan wajah tersenyum. Menyeramkan. Semuanya keringat dingin seketika sampai akhirnya beberapa orang kembali normal lebih cepat.

Prancis yang menempati grup yang dimaksud angkat bicara duluan. Tak lupa dikibaskannya dahulu rambut pirangnya dengan (sok) anggun dan menyelipkan mawar dikuping (tunggu dulu! AKU BUKAN GAY!) "Hmm...Tentu saja mereka itu negara lemah jika dibandingkan dengan negara eropa macam aku ini hmm..." jawabnya sambil bergumam bangga.

"Alah! Nyombong banget lu!" potong Inggris "Gue nggak yakin lu bisa ngalahin negara-negara itu. Kalo gue sih, dengan timnas yang dijagoin, kita PASTI MENANG! Huhahahahaha!" ia tertawa dengan nistanya sambil mulut terbuka lebar dan sesekali keluar percikan air dari dalam(?)

"Jangan sombong kau, Arthur" Potong Prancis (lagi-lagi dengan sok) bijaksana "Kau melawan Amerika saja kemarin seri. Dan lagi KAU NGELAWAN ALJAZAIR JUGA SERI, dasar BEGO! Bwahahahaha!" Sekarang gantian dirinya yang tertawa nista sementara Inggris pundung dipojokan.

Seychelles ikutan menyambung "Bukannya saya ingin memojokkan Tuan Arthur juga," katanya sesopan mungkin, takut menyakiti hati salah seorang tuannya itu "Tapi apa yang dibilang Tuan Francis betul sekali. Kemaren saya nonton pertandingannya di Glob*l TV sih"(? No promosi lah) kata gadis itu seperti memberi kesaksian pada seluruh hadirin. Mereka mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Hahahahaha! Pahlawan takkan pernah kalah hahahaha!" Tiba-tiba Amerika datang sambil tertawa nista diikuti oleh Prancis. Yang lainnya? Sedang mencegah Inggris bunuh diri dengan lompat dari gedung tanah abang.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Meksiko dan Uruguay yang sama sekali nggak disinggung? Jadi, mana penilaian buat mereka? -,-a

Grup B: Argentina, Nigeria, Korea Selatan, Yunani

"Sebagai jawara di Piala dunia kali ini bagaimana pendapat kakak-kakak semua dengan Argentina?" Sealand tukar profesi jadi wartawan kali ini.

"K-kamu ngapain disini?" tanya Inggris ragu.

"Menambah uang jajan hahaha" jawabnya dengan wajah gembira. Beberapa negara ada yang sampe ampir nangis kayak lagi nonton term*hek-mehek aja. (Once again, ini bukan promosi)

Rome-jii-chan tiba-tiba datang ke scene tersebut dan menarik Sealand kepelukannya (slight yaoi? *sigh* never mind it) "Kau jadi cucuku aja ya?" Katanya dengan mata berkaca-kaca pada Sealand.

"Oh really? Benarkah?" jawab anak belum puber-kayak-justin-bieber itu tak kalah terharunya yang dibalas dengan anggukan keras dari kakek ganjen itu. Ah, untung saya udah nulis disclaimer deh..

Krak! "A-aduh... leherku rematik" rupanya suara keras itu berasal dari leher kakek kita tercinta.

"NOOOHH! KAKEEEKK!" teriak Italia lebay dan akhirnya ia menghilang bersama kakeknya, Sealand dan mobil ambulan.

"Back to topic. Siapa yang jadi wartawan nih?"

Seseorang tunjuk tangan kemudian menduduki kursi wartawan.

"M-mesir?"

"Aku tau sih kalo negaranya dia dekat sama Afrika Selatan, tapi..."

"Dia jarang ngomong! WOY GANTI ORANG!"

"..." dan Mesir tetap disana dalam kebisuannya.

"Aku aja!" potong Turki tiba-tiba yang menyingkirkan Mesir dengan cepat. "Nah, sampai dimana pembahasan kita?" tanya om-om yang terlihat mesum itu sambil 'menggali' hidungnya dan menaikkan kakinya keatas meja. Tidak sopan.

"Emm, kita sedang membahas soal Yunani" Potong Belgia yang nggak tau apa-apa. Seketika itu juga ia menggebrak meja dan meninggalkan ruangan. Semua orang tau kalo dia nggak suka ama Yunani.

Lalu negara yang sedang diperbincangkan itu mana?

Sepertinya dia masih tertidur dengan damai dipojokan -,-;;

"Ok, kayaknya Argentina nggak perlu dibahas lagi. Kita tunggu aja dia di final nanti.. mungkin" kata Jerman menyudahi ke OOT-an orang-orang disitu.

"Haiyaa~ betul sekali la dengan perkataan German, kita..." belum selesai perkataannya. Matanya menangkap sosok Korea. Dalam sekejap ia pun lenyap (Konon katanya Cina suka menghindari Korea)

"Sori beud! Gue baruh selese nonton drama nich~ Dukung gue di World Cup ya! Caranyua tinggal ketik..." Cut! Ok, virus gaul yang didapatkan Korea kali ini mungkin berhubungan dengan serial drama yang terakhir ditontonnya.

"Kau abis nonton apa, Im Yong Soo" tanya Taiwan sambil menghela nafas maklum.

"Cinta Fitr*" katanya

"..." dan semuanya kembali membisu.

Grup C: Inggris, Amerika Serikat, Aljazair, Slovenia

"Hehehe, giliran negaraku" kata Inggris sambil cengar-cengir

"Kan tadi udah dibilang. Kau tak berguna di piala dunia kali ini" **Jleb!** Kata itu sukses menembus jantung Inggris yang rapuh (halah) membuatnya mojok sambil ngeruk-ngeruk tanah lagi. **Jleb!** Oh tidak, pendukung Inggris sepertinya tak senang dengan kelakuan dan perkataan Prancis sehingga sebuah panah lagi menembus jantungnya. Cukup sampai disini, aku nggak mau ini fic berubah genre jadi Tragedy.

"Hahahaha! Akulah Amerika sang pahlawan. Nggak perlu ngomongin Aljazair, Slovenia, apalagi Inggris! Hahahaha—" **Jleb! Jleb! Jleb! **belum satu oktaf Amerika menyelesaikan tawanya, 3 panah sudah bersarang ditubuhnya dengan ganasnya. Sebut saja panah itu berasal dari suporter ketiga negara yang bersangkutan. Yang lainnya cuman bisa sweatdropped.

"Euhmm..ka-kapan aku harus berbicara?" kata Kanada yang seperti biasa, invisible dari yang lainnya apalagi dibanding Amerika.

"Tenang saja, Matt. Suatu saat waktunya pasti akan tiba" ujar sahabatnya, Kuba. Lelaki bertampang om-om itu menepuk-nepuk punggung Kanada sambil menghembuskan asap rokok dari mulutnya.

Grup D: Jerman, Australia, Serbia, Ghana

"Jeng jeng jeeeeng! Akhirnya German muncul juga, yaaay!" teriak Italia heboh ditambah taburan konvetti dimana-mana.

"Jangan norak, Italia!" perintah Jerman pada negara sekutunya itu

"Hai', hai'..." kata Italia lalu duduk manis dikursinya.

"Yah, doakan saja teman-teman. Semoga Jerman bisa masuk final" ucap Jerman tenang dan berwibawa seperti biasa.

"Huh! Kau, Jerman sialan mana mungkin bisa masuk final. Tak berguna!" maki saudara kembar Italia, Romano alias Italia Selatan.

"K-kak Lovino! Nggak boleh gitu iih sama Jerman" kata Italia mencoba menghentikan makian dari mulut saudaranya itu.

"..." Jerman sweatdropped.

"Ayo dong Switzerland ngomong dong" kata Italia mencari pembelaan dari temannya itu.

"Eh? Aku sih nggak bisa komentar apa-apa"jawabnya

"Kalau kakak nggak berkomentar, aku juga nggak" sambung Liechtenstein.

"..."

"Kalau aku sih bakal mendukung siapa aja yang udah dijamin masuk final. Hadapi aku dulu kalau kalian menghalangi. Hahahaha!" ujar Prussia sok dengan cengiran menyebalkan menurut Jerman. Yah maklumlah, berjiwa hooligan, bawaan lahir kali.

"Ngomong-ngomong tadi ada yang nyebut namaku ya?" kata Austria.

"Itu bukan Austria, tapi Australia begoo!" jawab Prussia kasar.

"Huuff.. kecewa saya" katanya kemudian berjalan kedepan piano diruangan itu "Biarkan saya bermain piano untuk menggambarkan perasaan saya saat ini"

"Silahkan. Asal jangan Chopin lagi" kata Jerman.

"Hihihihi, Tuan Roderich memang begitu, Tuan Ludwig" ujar Hungaria sopan pada Jerman. Lagi-lagi Jerman cuman bisa sweatdropped dan pasrah mendengar permainan piano itu. Yah tapi lumayanlah permainannya bagus...

Grup E: Belanda, Denmark, Jepang, Kamerun

"Umm, tuan-tuan bisa kita mulai pembahasan Grup E?" kata sang wartawan yang ternyata Lithuania.

"Apa kau bilang?~~ Berani memerintahku ya sekarang" ucap Rusia dengan senyum menindasnya yang menyeramkan. Lithuania langsung keringat dingin, pucat, dsb, yah mirip orang diare lah kira-kira

"Hahahaha! Tuan Ivan, nggak boleh lho menindas yang lebih lemah" ujar Estonia bijak.

"Betul itu! Dia temanku tau!" kata Polandia menambahkan "Ditambah lagi, lihat itu, Eduard!" Ia menunjuk Belarusia sedang menindas Latvia.

"J-jangan disitu nona. Auch, oh!"

"..." (maaf ini bukan rated-M)

Gubrak! "Ouch~" tiba-tiba seorang cewek rambut pendek terjatuh dengan bodohnya.

"K-kakak?" ujar Rusia pada Ukraine

"I-ivan, auh bokong kakak sakit karna jatuh"

"Kau membuat kehebohan saja, dasar" kata Inggris agak kesal

"M-ma-maaf! Maaf!" Ukraine berkali-kali menundukkan kepala pada Inggris, membuat (ehem) dadanya yang berukuran lumayan itu cukup diperhatikan pria-pria dalam konferensi itu. Rusia mendelik pada mereka tapi tetap saja tak bergeming. Mata mereka memperhatikan kakaknya itu dengan nepsongnya (sekali lagi, ini bukan rated-M) dan akhirnya Rusia cuman bisa sweatdropped sampe kakaknya permisi keluar dengan polosnya.

"Emm kembali ke awal. Bagaimana tanggapan tuan-tuan soal negara-negara di grup E ini?" ujar Lithuania lagi.

"Hm, karena saya berada di grup yang sedang disebutkan, saya hanya bisa berharap supaya Jepang bisa masuk final dan menjadi juara. Yah, doa yang sama dengan Jerman kira-kira."

"Hahahaha! Sobat, kau pasti bisa masuk final!" dukung Amerika yang udah balik dari rumah sakit. Kembang api tiba-tiba muncul sebagai background karenanya diikuti lagu 'We are the Champion'. For your information, kembang api dan background musik disiapkan oleh Hongkong yang gila festival. Mungkin dia cukup senang karena tetangganya itu berhasil ikut piala dunia dengan terhormat sebagai wakil Asia.

"Haiyaa, wa juga yakin kalau kamu bisa berhasil di piala dunia la" China ikut mendukungnya sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung orang yang dianggapnya adik itu.

"Maaf semuanya, tapi aku nggak butuh dukungan seperti itu" balas Jepang dengan sifat pendiam yang seadanya membuat China membatu seketika sedangkan Amerika pergi bersiul, pura-pura tak tahu. "Lu nggak tau telima kasih, haiya!" teriak China marah.

Dan pembahasan grup E pun berakhir seadanya...

Grup F: Italia, Paraguay, Selandia Baru, Slovakia

"Yay! Doakan aku ya semuanya supaya aku berhasil di piala dunia! Aku akan membuatkan tiap pemain disana sepiring pasta!" kata Italia, tumben positif thinking "Doakan aku ya, ya, ya, Jerman?" ujarnya berharap menatap Jerman dengan tatapan puppy-dog-eyes.

Jerman menghela nafas "Iya, iya, aku doakan." katanya pasrah.

"Huh, tumben kau nggak melawannya, Jerman bego? Kau juga Feliciano, tumben nggak mengibarkan bendera putih bodoh itu."

"K-kakak..." airmata menggenang dimata Italia karena cacian saudaranya.

"Sudahlah, kalian ini ribut sekali. Tidak gentleman sekali" Prancis mencoba memotong pertengkaran mereka.

"GYAAAAA! ADA PRANCIS!" dan seketika itu juga Romano memeluk kaki Jerman ketakutan.

"..." lagi-lagi adegan sweatdropped.

"Tenanglah Italia, aku ada disini untukmu" entah datang dari mana, Holy Roman Empire datang mencoba menghibur Italia serta menyeka airmatanya.

Italia pun jadi menyesuaikan diri, jadi chibi "Unyunyu~ R-roman? Kenapa kau disini?"

"Untuk menghiburmu" ia tersenyum lembut.

"H-hanya untuk itu?" Chibitalia tersipu malu. Airmatanya sudah lenyap karenanya.

"Owhh~~ co cweett~~~" dan semua negara bergumam demikian sambil memperhatikan mereka.

"Nggak ada yaoi ya.." tiba-tiba suara Germania datang entah dari mana kemudian dilanjutkan dengan gelak tawa Rome-jii-chan. Dari surga mungkin?

Ulasan grup F pun dilewatkan saja sebelum berubah jadi lebih nggak jelas dan yaoi...

Grup G: Brazil, Korea Utara, Partai Gading, Portugal

"Ah, itu saudaraku!" ujar Korea senang.

"Kau nggak terjangkit virus geol lagi kan?" tanya Inggris hati-hati.

"Lidahku capek ah" jawabnya simpel.

"...Pembahasannya? Hatchuu!" Iceland angkat bicara saking bingungnya "Uhuk uhuk!" ditambah dengan batuknya yang tak pernah sembuh dan terdengar semakin parah.

Akhirnya pembahasan diselesaikan dengan membawa Iceand kerumah sakit dan membelikannya obat flu.

Grup H: Spanyol, Swiss, Honduras, Cili

"Akhrnya sampai juga di grupku hyahahahaha!" Spanyol tertawa saking senangnya "Nggak usah khawatir, Spanyol pasti menang hahahaha" ia berkata demikian dengan wajah cerianya seperti biasa.  
"Enak aja! Inggris yang bakal menang tau!" potong Inggris kesal.

"Nggak dong~ pasti kami yang bakal menang, kami kan pahlawan" kata Amerika mantap sambil berpose ala hero seperti yang biasa diperagakannya.

"Jangan remehkan kami di grup H ini!" ujar Switzerland yang dibarengi anggukan Liechtenstein.

"Su-sudahlah teman-teman. Ayo sini kita duduk bersama sambil mengobrol. Saya sudah menyiapkan makanan" kata Finlandia dewasa.

"Waw! Hamburger!" teriak Amerika senang dan dalam sekejap suasana tak terkontrol tadi berubah tenang dengan obrolan yang terselip muncul dimeja konferensi.

"Yakin deh-munch-munch-Amerik-munch-a-munch-bakal men-munch-ang!" kata Amerika ambisius.

"Diam kau!" kata Inggris marah "Dan berhenti mengunyah sambil makan!"

"-Srupuuut-kau terlalu bod-sruppt-oh untuk-sruppt-memahami kali-sruppt-matku ini kan-sruppt-"

"..."

"Biarkan saja dia, Arthur" kata Prancis mencoba menenangkan si pirang permata hijau itu.

"Jangan menghiburku! Merinding tau!" potong Inggris lagi.

"..." nggak heran urat kemarahan muncul di kepala Prancis.

"Sudah jangan bertengkar. Bagaimana dengan makanannya?" kata Finlandia tersenyum. Semuanya hampir merespon dengan 'enak~' secara bersamaan.

"Aku tau kalo Tino memang pintar menciptakan percakapan..." gumam Swedia "...tapi kapan penjelasan grup H ini bisa jadi beres?" desisnya seram.

"Hahahaha! Bravo Spanyol!" Spanyol teriak sambil ketawa nggak jelas lagi.

"..." Swedia pun lebih memilih diam.

"Sabar saja" kata Jerman sambil menepuk punggungnya.

"Hahahahaha!" Spanyol masih tertawa.

"Ngomong-ngomong kak?" tanya Liechtenstein "Bukannya dalam bahasa Indonesia Switzerland itu artinya Swiss ya?"

Switzerland tampak berpikir keras sejenak "Aku pun nggak tau...bingung. Kayaknya si author pun nggak tau" ia menjawab pertanyaan adiknya itu.

"..." dan sekarang, sang authorlah yang terdiam seribu bahasa. (Jujur saya awalnya nggak yakin Switzerland itu Swiss, berhubung lupa bentuk benderanya gimana -,-a *memalukan* ) dan kayaknya prediksi dari negara-negara diatas tidak bisa diharapkan. Kalo gitu, kita lihat saja siapa yang bakal melaju ke final nanti ya~~

| F – I – N |


End file.
